


Freudian Slip

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve likes watching TV, Tony has better ideas for the evening, and Pepper is only somewhat exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dee. Because she makes silly typos. ♥

The future may have been deeply confusing in many ways, but Steve Rogers was nothing if not persistent and adaptable. These were two traits that Pepper and Tony found highly attractive, which probably accounted (partially, at least) for how Steve had found himself in an increasingly interesting relationship with the couple.

Steve was also incredibly fascinated by modern television. Tony had made the mistake of telling JARVIS to help Steve out with whatever he needed around the house, which inevitably led to Steve and JARVIS sitting in front of the huge TV in the living room, discussing shows and flipping channels. (Well, Steve did the sitting, JARVIS did the channel flipping. It was a team effort.) Dragging Steve away from the TV in the middle of a newly discovered program normally did not end well.

Pepper thought it was cute, but Tony only got annoyed when he had other ideas in mind for the evening than sitting around watching Animal Planet.

“How about we move this party somewhere more intimate,” Tony murmured in Steve's ear, arm sliding discretely around his waist. On Steve's other side, Pepper rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to most likely comment on how Tony probably considered every room in the building “intimate” when it suited his purposes. She was cut off by Steve raising his hand, however, and saying,

“Shh, just a sex.”

The stunned silence that followed was music to Tony's ears. Steve's face had turned so red that Tony had to resist the urge to just lean over and lick him right then and there. Pepper ruined the moment by giggling behind her hand.

Steve hurried to correct himself. “J-just a sec! I meant just a second.”

“And here I didn't think anything ever got through to you while you were watching TV,” Tony said, grinning. He trailed his hand up Steve's side before standing up. “JARVIS, record the rest of this show, would ya?”

JARVIS sounded amused when he responded, insofar as an AI could sound amused about things. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

The mortified expression on Steve's face hadn't faded yet, and Pepper leaned over to kiss his cheek sweetly before standing as well. “It happens to the best of us,” she assured him gently, though she was still smiling.

Tony snorted. “No it doesn't.”

“Do I need to remind you about — ”

“No, no, let's just leave it at that,” he hurried to quiet her, taking her hand and drawing her closer while reaching for Steve's hand and tugging him up off the couch. Steve stood willingly, skin still flushed in embarrassment and maybe a little something else as Pepper pressed close, her free hand fisting in Steve's plain white t-shirt.

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” she answered playfully, pulling the two of them towards the bedroom.

As much as Steve loved modern television, he decided he loved modern TV recording devices even more.


End file.
